Letters From Back Home
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: AU Future!fic. Noah has enlisted to fight in 'The War on Terrorism'; his first months as documented through letters with his wife, Rachel.
1. Dear Noah: 1

**Title: **Letters From Back Home  
**Author: **TheOtherPuckerman (formerly ohlittlej)  
**Rated M** for swearing, sexual suggestiveness (future chapters)  
**Fandom/Pairing: **Glee/PuckxRachel  
**Summary:** AU Future!fic. Noah has enlisted to fight in 'The War on Terrorism'; his first months as documented through letters with his wife, Rachel.  
**Note:** Yeah, yeah. I know I should be updating 'Eight Nights', but my kinky side hasn't really showed itself recently. I've gotten part of the third chapter done, but I really want to finish a few more chapters before posting them. Besides this and 'Eight Nights', I am working on another story. It's Puckleberry of course. Alternate Universe, but it's set in WMHS. PM me if you're interested and I can give you a brief summary. I'm working on it, so it won't be posted until I've gone over the thing ten million times. On this front: I've already got four 'letters' (which aren't very long) done (meaning they're typed on my computer; I've got like three more in my school notebook), which you are getting tonight. I will post some tomorrow or Monday (pending feedback and whatnot). Anyway, I'll stop jibber-jabbing. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing mentioned here is mine. Not 'Glee' or the characters, 'Promises, Promises', or the Chicago Theatre. AndMark Salling still owns himself, so I'm SOL.

* * *

October 3, 2009

Dear Noah,

You've just left but it already feels like you've been gone for twelve months instead of twelve hours. I can't believe I agreed to let you enlist. We just got married last year! And now you want to leave me to go serve some greater purpose, like you have no purpose here with me. We were just going to start a family, I'd been on my way to becoming leading lady at the Chicago Theatre, but I won't make this about me. I miss _you_, Noah. I couldn't sleep last night without you and the fact there was no one to glare over my coffee at this morning made me more lonely.

I think I should get a dog just to keep me company...or find a second job.

I want you to be safe, Noah. I want you to come back to me in one piece. If you come back in a box, I don't know what I will do. You're my life and you've been that way since we were eighteen. Just please be careful and write often like you promised.

Forever yours,  
_Rachel_.


	2. Dear Rachel: 1

October 6, 2009

Rachel,

Your letter was waiting for me when I got to the base and I was happy to have a little piece of home even if it was just a measly piece of paper. The flight and drive was long as hell and all I could think about was the last nights we spent together. You were all I could see when I closed my eyes. I know you haven't exactly agreed with my choice, babe, but I'm grateful for your support. I love you, Rachel. And I'm doing this -- going to war -- for us, for America. I have to help bring strength and pride back to Americans and if it means that I have to shoot down a few Arab fuckers, then so be it. I promise to you, Rachel. The next time you see me, I will be in full uniform in ONE piece; nothing broken, nothing missing. _Don't worry your pretty little head_. And as far as keeping your time occupied, one of the boys here says he's got a wife too. Her name's Quinn and I had him put her number in the envelope. Maybe you two can bond over those girly things you've stopped since moving to Arizona.

I miss you already, Rachel, but I'm not going to be gone forever. Just for a bit and when I come back, we can pick up right where we left off.

Love,  
Noah

P.S. If you do get a dog, Rach. Please get a big one, I'm not too fond of accessories, yanno?


	3. Dear Noah: 2

October 12, 2009

Dear Noah,

When I got your letter, I nearly screamed - come to think of it, I probably did. Mrs. Havers stared at me across the street like I was foaming from the mouth. I do believe I flipped her off. You're having such a bad influence on me! Even from far away…

I met with Quinn the other day. She's incredibly endearing and we bonded over the love of our men and musical theatre. You tell Finn he's a _very _lucky man; if I wasn't already married to you, I'd take Quinn to New England and we'd get hitched. Though I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you.

I **still **miss you, Noah. Apparently it's supposed to get easier, but it's only getting harder. I bought _six_ pillows the other day at Pier 1. Hopefully, I'll be able to sleep tonight. A sleep deprived Rachel is never welcome at the playhouse's rehearsal. Did I mention I was auditioning for Fran Kubelik in their version of 'Promises, Promises'? Wish me luck, darling. Not that I probably need it (does that sound conceited?), but it's always good to have it. _Just in case. _

I miss you; I love you,  
_Rachel Barbara-Adina Puckerman_

P.S. About the small dog comment. I resent that. You know I haven't been interested in a little dog since Tina's Fourth of July barbeque last year and I kicked that shih tzu across the yard. I want to able to walk my dog, not lose it in high grass.


	4. Dear Rachel: 2

October 15, 2009

My Dearest Rachel,

First off, Mrs. Havers is a nosy bitch. Never told you this, but I caught her going through our trash one morning when we first moved in. She's not as saintly as she presents herself to be and the bitch is always in someone's damn business. Two, I don't have any kind of influence over you, Miss 'I am my own woman'. Obviously you were tired of acting like you didn't want to 'show your lack of vocabulary' when people pissed you off, so you started acting out. Don't lay the blame on me, babe.

Anyway, I'm glad you met with Quinn. Since you moved to Arizona, all you've done is focused on is work and decorating the house. I want you to be happy, even if the Arizona base is nothing like the Manhattan and Chicago penthouses you're used to. I'm grateful for you willingly moving with me, Rach, more than you understand. You could've let me and pursued your career, but you didn't. So many nights I wondered if I was being selfish by doing this to us, but I know that this is the right choice.

I remember you mentioning 'Promises, Promises' before I left and I wish you luck, but I'm pretty confident that you'll land whatever part you go for. _You're a star, Rachel. _Don't forget that or doubt yourself. You're much better than you give yourself credit for.

I'll see you in my dreams tonight, babe.

With all my love,  
_Noah Puckerman._


End file.
